


We Shatter the Fragments to See What Is Left (of our love in tattered pieces, held together by the strings of our hearts)

by shatterthefragments



Series: Prompted Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Fight Sex, Jealousy, M/M, dominance dynamics, mutually abusive relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sastanon who prompted: "this might be a trigger or something you just don't want to write but I figured I'd ask. Anyhow the prompt is based off this quote: “When it's going good, it's going great, but when it's bad, it's awful.” So a mutually abusive Sastiel relationship where Cas loses his temper (because of jealousy or something) and they have like fight sex with just a bunch of emotions and feels, but they can't leave each other because they love the way they hurt each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shatter the Fragments to See What Is Left (of our love in tattered pieces, held together by the strings of our hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally sent to Waterbird13, but she didn't want to do it, and I took it instead.
> 
> Anon also mentioned that it would be kind of like “Love The Way You Lie” by Eminem and Rihanna, which I included some references to.

**_"MINE"_ **

**_"YOU'RE MINE"_ **

* * *

 

Sam was at the library that day, working the stacks, going back and forth between the shelves in the library and the underground storage. His hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, tendrils of the chestnut silkiness poking out from the hair tie.

 

In addition to stocking the shelves, he also had to help people when they approached him, and one person did... flirting with him as Castiel came in near the end of Sam's shift to pick him up.

 

Cas' eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on what was happening. “Who's your friend?” he snarled at Sam.

 

The one flirting with Sam quickly widened their eyes and scrambled away, just missing when Cas slammed Sam up against the door frame near where they were standing.

 

Sam quickly recovered from it, and braced a hand against Cas' chest – keeping him at arm's length away from him.

 

Cas looked contemplative for a single moment, but then started to move into the staff area, Sam following at his feet. “I don't let you work just to have you flirting with the patrons, you know.” His voice was deadly calm as he picked up a pen, twirled it around, and signed Sam out of work, leading them out the doors and towards their home.

 

Even as Sam followed behind Cas, he was stoney faced – set in defiance. “I never gave any indication that I was following their advances.” His voice was a soft, monotonous thing – weaving its way into Cas' head, manipulating Cas so that he was no longer the one in control. “It wasn't my fault. Nothing would've come of it. I love you, Castiel.”

 

Cas stopped suddenly.

 

Slowly, he turned around, livid. _**“You should've told them exactly where they could shove it because you're**_ **mine.”** Cas growled this lowly, only Sam able to hear his words.

 

Sam lowered his gaze to Cas' and it held a challenging tone to them.

 

They walked in complete silence on their way home.

 

Once they were inside their house, the yelling started. “YOU NEVER LEFT” “DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF THIS ONE” “IT WASN'T MY FAULT” “I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING” “I HATE YOU!”

 

They shoved at each other and threw not- _entirely_ -full-forced punches until Cas, making sure that Sam would trip backwards over where the rug bunched up, toppled Sam over, following him to the ground, pinning him there.

 

“You're mine, you know that?” Cas bit Sam's neck as he squirmed beneath him. _“All mine,”_ he drawled out, sucking hickeys into Sam's skin while removing his clothing when Sam arched up to rub himself against Cas.

 

But then Sam decided to pull away and scootch out from underneath the other man.

 

He stood up and walked over to the futon that they kept in the corner of the living room, a challenging look in his eyes and an air of cockiness around him, daring Castiel to come get what was “his”. He sat down on the edge and leaned back on his elbows, exposing his previously marked chest and spread his legs wider the closer that Cas stalked towards him.

 

When Cas straddled his thighs, Sam lowered his eyelids and tilted his head back, displaying submission _just this once_ , because he knew first-hand just how out of control Cas got when jealous... and he really wanted to try to keep this as pleasant as possible for the both of them.

 

Unfortunately, they'd both been at each other's throats – loving each other and leaving, only to come back together in makeup or fighting sex the next day or week, spewing hurtful words and hitting each other and swearing over and over again that they'd never, _ever_ do that again with “honeymoon periods” where both were on their very best behaviour until everything they bottled up exploded yet again – for such a long time that now that Cas knew that Sam was just trying to appease him.

 

While it _did_ count for _something_ , Cas was _not_  much happier with Sam.

 

He quickly advanced on Sam, pinning him to the futon with force, meeting very little resistance from him. He ripped off Sam's boxer briefs and held one of Sam's wrists above his head with a glare that clearly meant: “Leave it there.”

 

Sam's eyes still held that challenging air to them, which is why he made sure that he didn't make eye contact with Cas, but he left his hand above his head.

 

Cas turned away and grabbed lube, coating his hand with it before slipping a finger inside Sam and slapped the side of his face when he moaned. Since Sam still didn't look at him, Cas grabbed his hair and snarled, “Look at me, bitch.”

 

Sam immediately pushed Cas off of him, his finger slipping out as well.

 

“Don't call me a bitch.” Sam's voice was pitched lower than sin and enunciated so very carefully so that Cas got that he was being deadly serious about this.

 

Cas' eyes narrowed. “Don't tell me what to do!” he replied, also in a deadly serious tone, seething anger. He rushed Sam, pushing him against the wall, wrapping his hand around his neck, and shouting obscenities when Sam shoved back, knocking him down.

 

They continued to fight as they rutted up against and spat at each other, both accusing the other of starting this. Their shared accusations of the other forcing them into doing what they did, Cas believing that he was _absolutely_ in the right because Sam did nothing to deter the flirting efforts, and Sam believing that he was _absolutely_ in the right because he didn't actually do anything with them. But Sam knew that this was the end of this “honeymoon period.”

 

Cas was enraged, and, for once, Sam wasn't as well. Or at least...not for the same reasons.

 

Eventually, they crashed their bodies together, lips mashing each other, erections rubbing against each other, and teeth biting at each others mouths, desperate to feel the other and also equally desperate to come out as the dominant one.

 

Sam came out on top, pushing Cas down to the futon and pinning him there with his whole body. But Cas' arms were left free, so he grabbed the lube again and coated his hand before shoving two fingers into Sam's hole.

 

Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Sam's head snapped up from where he was starting to bite at Cas' neck.

 

Cas' fingers started to scissor inside of him, and Sam looked at Cas' eyes.

 

Possessiveness, love, hate, jealousy, and shimmering with just a few unshed tears. He was stretching him out, but also purposely missing Sam's prostate until he added a third finger.

 

Sam moaned loudly at the feeling of Cas' fingers rubbing his prostate, and gave a little whine when he removed his fingers.

 

Cas grabbed the lube again and slicked up his cock, turned Sam over with a bruising grip on his hips so he was underneath him, and pushed in. He revelled in the feeling of being inside his lover again, pressing a single gentle kiss to Sam's neck, before biting roughly at his jawline.

 

Sam met Cas' thrusts, desperately seeking union with him until he came, short fingernails raking down Cas' back, squeezing Cas' cock inside of him as he rocked inside of Sam a couple more times before coming himself and staying inside of him.

 

At some point, Cas slipped out, rolled over and fell asleep.

 

Sam got up tenderly and went to eat a few crackers, drink some milk, brush his teeth, and wash his face before returning to bed, pulling the bedsheets over the two of them – succumbing to sleep shortly soon after.

 

They woke up in the morning, Sam applying cover-up on the bruises on his face and neck expertly, silently tossing the kit to Cas after he left the bathroom.

 

They didn't talk to each other until breakfast time, where Cas had made one of Sam's favourites [scrambled eggs, just a few pieces of turkey bacon, and fruit smoothies] and Sam had pulled out a box of Cas' favourite chocolates [organic dark chocolate with almonds].

 

Only a brief “Sorry. It won't happen again.” was heard over breakfast.

 

They ate their breakfast and gave each other a kiss on their way out the door to work, not mentioning what had transpired last night, for they were both feeling ashamed of how neither of them could control themselves when it came to the other.

 

It was getting to the point where it was going good, great, in fact, again. But they both knew that this wouldn't last. Soon, one of them would blow up and start the cycle of abuse yet again.

 

Neither of the men had it in themselves to leave the other. They'd loved each other for years and years, and over the years their love twisted into something tormented... evil.

 

And the biggest lie they ever told each other was, “It won't happen again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I apologize for the inaccuracy of the portrayal if it's too far off base. Also for the lacking of a ton of emotions and stuff in the sex scene because I'm not entirely comfortable writing those yet and it took a long time to get it to come out in a coherent manner.


End file.
